


Summer Doesn't Mean Freedom

by TheEarlyKat



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto thinks about the rest of the swim club while watching Haru at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Doesn't Mean Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite awhile since I've written any kind of fanfiction and while I'm hesitant to call this good, I enjoyed writing it.

The sand was making his legs itch, irritating the reddening skin of his legs and Makoto reached into his bag with a weary sigh for the last of the sun screen. Rei would have thought to bring a beach umbrella – or at least a wide brimmed hat of some kind. Of course, Nagisa would nag him for it first with a teasing smile, bringing a hint of color to the taller boy’s usually pale first. There would be a statistic or two about sun burn and Rei would drop the umbrella into the bag despite the look given by the bright, upturned face.

Long fingers wiped the leftover oil into his swimming trunks. He missed his friends, bickering and all. Makoto even missed Rin and the trouble he pulled them into even the most innocent of his adventures. It was true that he enjoyed the first days of the season by himself, soaking up the long days spent with his family and relishing in the laughter he brought to Ren and Ran, but it wasn’t the same without the rest of them bringing the movie marathons and nights of videogames that came with them. A small smile dragged itself across his face and Makoto leaned forward, making a face at the sun screen that stuck to his elbows when the nestled on his knees, and raised a hand to block the sun’s glare off the ocean’s water to find Haru somewhere amongst the waves.

A splash brought his attention to a group of younger teens throwing handfuls of sand in the shallows of the crests, their bathing suits dirty an skin rough with the grains that stuck to them. A beach ball was left forgotten besides them until a misstep away from the flying sand brought them to trip over it. The corners of his mouth lifted up but the skin tightened around his eyes. Makoto would have to find a time Nagisa and Rei weren’t busy and bring them to the beach one day. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last without their constant noise.

Another splash sounded much closer and a shadow fell over his face. Makoto dropped his hand and blinked up the boy shuffling close, water dripping from his hair to press it close to his jaw. Makoto grabbed a towel and handed it over. “It’s still a little cold, isn’t it?” Haru shrugged and draped the towel over his head. Makoto’s smile widened and the motion felt more natural. “When it gets warmer, I was thinking we should invite the others. I’d have to make sure Rin doesn’t try to bring that inflatable shark fin again, first.” Haru settled down next to him and lifted a shoulder.

The silent answers, quiet as they were, were all he needed. The lack of verbal response never hindered the emptiness he tended to feel when waiting for Haru to come back from his swim.

“Makoto.” The brunette lifted his brows at the call of his name and turned to see a loose fist outstretched towards him.

“What is it?” he asked, holding out his palm. A small sea star was dropped into the dip of his hand and he grinned down at the brittle arms that prodded ever so slowly against its new surroundings. “We shouldn’t keep it too long out of the water.”

Haru agreed with a nod, and when he brushed thin fingers against his warm hand, Makoto wondered why he ever thought he’d needed more than just this. Haru stepped light against the sand to return the sea star back to the water, and Makoto laid back, ready to wait for when Haru was done.


End file.
